Narissa and the Olympians
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: I'm Riz, daughter of Hades.  I live in the Underworld for a reason.  Seriously, if I wanted to go on menial quests for my dad's family, I'd have moved into stupid D's camp.   Rated M for violence and language. ON HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

**Narissa and the Olympians… 0- Info**

You wouldn't think that the Olympian gods died when the world changed cultural centers and everything, right? Well…that's not entirely true. You see, they're still around. And they have a lot of kids still. World War II? That was a fight between Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Well…their kids at least. Bet you can't guess which was the one that was Hades' son.

Anyways. There are kids of the Gods out there. They're called either demigods or half-bloods. Depends on if you want to be politically correct or not. And since WWII, there are three gods that aren't supposed to have kids. At least, that's what my dad told me when he took me in. See, the gods aren't supposed to directly interfere with anything outside of their duties. Lucky for me, my dad's really good about keeping things from his little brother.

Who am I? I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Narissa Kiev, daughter of Hades. I know I said that he's one of the three that aren't supposed to have kids. He broke the rule. But then again, so did Zeus. And about three years after I was born, so did Poseidon. So where does that put me?

I'm twelve years old, tall for my age (which is normal for a demigod with one of the elder three as a parent), and I have short, spiky black hair. I don't know my mother. She died when I was born. I grew up in a training camp for assassins in northern Mexico. And when I say 'Assassin', I mean a hero without all the frills. We don't go on quests. We kill monsters. We don't do menial tasks for the gods, we don't even exist.

I'm fairly pale, despite all the sun I've gotten during training. My dad got me out of the camp when I turned ten. Though I was going to run away anyways. Anyways. My dad showed up and picked me up, saying that he wanted to take care of me from then on. When they asked if he knew who my immortal parent was he just shrugged and said that my mom had died. Now, I'm living in the Underworld, much to my stepmother's dismay, and I pretty much am on reserve if monsters decide to attack somewhere in California. Since there aren't many demigods in the area. They're all too afraid to go very far from their precious Mount Olympus.

What else is there? Oh. There's this prophecy about a child of the elder three making a choice that could destroy or save Olympus when they turn sixteen. I'm younger than the girl that Zeus had, but if she dies before she makes it to sixteen, I'm not going to take on that. Poseidon's kid can take care of that for all I care. I don't want to worry about whether whatever decision I would make would hurt or help them. Simply because the gods are family, no matter how distant and rude they can be. My dad's a jerk, but he's my dad and I'd do pretty much anything for him if he asked me to (Only if it didn't put me at extreme risk, like having to tell who my dad is or pissing off one of the other gods and getting killed).


	2. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
